thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Domino Hurley
Domino "Dom" Hurley is a character in the game Grim Fandango. He is one of the main antagonists in the game, serving as both Manny Calavera's personal rival and the game's Big Bad (although mob boss Hector LeMans serves as the game's Bigger Bad). He is seen during the majority of the game, and is seen in some capacity in El Marrow, Rubacava, and at the End of the World. Personality He is an avid boxer, and the player's first encounter with him is a conversation with him while he is punching a speed bag in his office. What Domino did in his life to warrant his assignment to the Department of Death is never stated; when Manny mentions he still doesn't know what he did to deserve his fate, Domino sarcastically replies: "Well, how convenient. Then neither do I." Storyline At the beginning of Year 1, Domino is the head salesman at the Department of Death in the city of El Marrow, and has even taken the office of the former head of sales, Manuel Calavera. Calavera openly suspects both Dom and their boss Don Copal to be up to something, although Dom just shrugs off any comments pertaining to this. He tells Manny that he is not afraid of him but reminds him that Calavera had tried to punch him out at a company Christmas Party held the year prior. When word gets out that a poisoning has occurred, everyone in the office leaves, with the exception of Manny, whose driver has mysteriously gone missing. At the poisoning, Domino reaps Sister Calabaza and sells her a hefty package on the Number Nine Train, whereas Manny picks up the lowly Bruno, who was bad enough in life to only get shipped in a box with packing foam and a cup to read for his four year journey. Frustrated at another failure, Manny steals Dom's next client, client number 9308651010: Mercedes Colomar - whom Calavera prefers to call Meche, a lady who has died of chickenpox. He recruits a driver demon named Glottis to be his mechanic and they prepare a hearse to blow Dom's vehicle, the fastest in the fleet, out of the water. Manny arrives in time to reap Colomar and brings her back to the DoD, but despite her having spent volunteer time reading stories to dying children (which should get her on the Number Nine), she has no package available. He is visibly disappointed and she leaves. Before Manny can chase her down, he is called into a meeting with both his irate boss and Domino, who has ratted Calavera out for having nearly run him off the road in an illegally modified company car with an unregistered driver. Manny escapes imprisonment and steals Dom's mouth piece and a piece of glowing coral that he had received from Hector LeMans. Manny manages to escape the city and presumably assumes he will not see Domino again. thumb|350px|Manny spies Meche boarding the S.S. Lumbargo with the sleazeball, Domino. Domino makes a brief appearance during the beginning of Year 2, when Manny sees Meche pass through the port town of Rubacava, where all souls must pass to reach the Eighth Underworld as their final destination. He gives chase but she flees him and when he catches up to her, she has boarded the S.S. Lumbargo... with Domino by her side! Although Manny succeeds to get on the ship before it leaves port, Meche chucks a wine bottle at his skull and knocks him off. Bewildered as to why she would do that, he decides that he must follow her. During Year 3, Manny and Glottis get their ship sunk but manage to find their way to the Pearl, a giant glowing object under the sea. Once here they encounter a Demon Octopus holing up inside a submarine that collects numerous souls that have just shipwrecked. They distract it by letting their obnoxious and recent ally get taken by the octopus, and use that time to sneak up to the submarine and grab hold while it leaves. They are taken to an island at the very edge of the End of the World. Here, Manny quickly discovers that Domino has set up a slave labor camp for making light bulbs out of the local glowing coral, and that he has kept Meche for the last year as his imprisoned secretary. He has been feeding Meche lies that Manny is a part of their organization and Manny tries to prove he isn't one of them by trading for a Sproutella Gun and handing it over to her. She uses it to force Manny into Dom's office and plans on escaping alone but Hurley reveals he lied to her and quickly takes the gun away from her, forcing her into a safe room to cool off. Ultimately, Meche, Manny, Glottis, and two angelitos named Pugsy and Bibi Peligiano escape the facility only to be seen by Dom and chased down on his submarine. thumb|350px|The final fate of Domino. Here he pulls out his own scythe and he and Manny battle to the death. Manny is outmatched but figures out that he can stop the sub itself by stabbing the Demon Octopus in the eye, causing it to abandon the vessel. Dom still attempts to fight Manny and nearly kills him, but fails to notice the S.S. Lumbargo swiftly approaching. With the grinders attached to its bow to get it through the giant coral reef, it snags Dom and crushes him to death, gruesomely ending his unlife. Category:Grim Fandango Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Grim Reapers Category:Boxers Category:Gangsters Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists